Hinote
by Miinai
Summary: [AU]Haruhi Fujioka had risen high on her dreams of becoming a singer, and is now world renown. With her largest concert coming up, she returns home to Japan and is greeted by the new Grande Ouran Hotel. And what awaist her there, she doesn't know. TamaHar


**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me: It belongs to Bisco Hatori and BONES. If it did, in anyway, belong to me… why would I be writing fanfiction about it? ;P But while the characters do not belong to me, the setting and the plot line for this story does.**

**This story is based off my pure knowledge of watching the full anime many, many times and looking at a few references about the characters. I will strive to keep the characters in character, despite the very OOC of the plot line. Work with me. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think: flames are not appreciated, and if you have the time to write them, then you have the time to close the window and stop reading my story. I'm not taping your eyes opening and forcing you to read my work, you did it by your own choice. Why should I be the one punished:)**

* * *

**Big Dreams, Bigger Future**

**-Prologue-**

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi had always had big dreams. She did not dream like others, where she wanted to be a world-famous this or a royal that. No, Haruhi simply had big dreams. While she definitely wouldn't mind being world-famous or royal, the things she wanted were to benefit others around her. Haruhi loved to sing, and her dream was to sing for others. She didn't wish to become famous by her singing, she just wanted people to hear her singing. That was her one and only wish.

Haruhi spent most of her time growing up as the 'male figure' in the family; her mother died when she was young, and her father took a rather bad turn towards cross-dressing. She knew that her family duties would befall her, and so her dreams were turned off while she began to juggle school and a part-time job. She was a very intelligent student, always pushing herself beyond her limits. If she could not achieve her childhood dreams, she would set new goals, new standards. Singing couldn't be on her wish list much longer.

In Haruhi's final year of middle school, she was excepted into a private school by scholarship, and knew that her dreams would be carved into stone. She was ready to kiss her singing goodbye and embrace studying to become a lawyer, as her mother was. Her friends urged her to balanced both, knowing how talented she was with music, but it was too exhausting for her. Instead, they gave her a chance to close her relationship with music.

At the local mall, an amateur singing contest was held for a 5,000¥ prize. Haruhi knew it wouldn't hurt and that her friends were right in one thing; she owed herself the closure and the final goodbye. So she sang, through the preliminaries and through the semi-finals with all of her heart and won, but what happened next she didn't expect.

"Miss! Miss!" Came a call, and a rather excited young lady ran up. She only looked to be in her very early twenties, her long chestnut hair pulled back into a bow. She didn't look like an adult, but rather someone holding onto their childhood. The young girl, only a week away from starting her new school, turned to look at the lady; she was dressed in a rather fashionable, cream suit and had a large smile on her face.

"Me?" Haruhi asked, her chocolate eyes wide. She didn't have time for confrontation, she needed to head home and finish up her cleaning and perhaps have a decent meal. The lady, not at all worried about the crowd they were in, grabbed her hands in hers.

"You are perfect, you are exactly what Ootori has been looking for!" The lady seemed delighted, and before Haruhi could object, was walking away with her.

"Wait!" Haruhi called, her mind buzzing. Ootori; it was a record industry, she knew that. But they hadn't been sponsoring this contest. No, she wasn't supposed to win anything besides the cash prize!

"No, I need to speak to your parents right away. Haruhi Fujioka, you will be the biggest thing in Japan since…since, well, I myself don't even know!" She laughed, and Haruhi winced a bit. That laugh took quite a toll on her ears. But at the same time, her mind had suddenly become rather skill. In her last chance, her closure, she received everything she had ever wanted. Her future was carved into stone, yes, but it was as she had always wished it to be.

* * *

"Good morning everyone! It's 5: 00am and if this is your wake-up call, you'd best throw back those covers! Here to bring you into the day is Hinote with Sakura Kiss!"

The car hummed as the radio blared, and a brunette let out a large yawn. It was so early, and jet-lag was settling in nicely from the flight. Yes, Hinote did a lot of traveling these days. Her world-wide tour was coming to an end in her home country of Japan, with the largest Live she could ever imagine. It had been four years since then, four years since she had been discovered in a mall. Yes, Fujioka Haruhi was now one of the largest singing sensations in the world.

It hadn't gone to her head, of course. She was still the same, down-to-earth, stubborn and rather naïve girl she had been from middle school; well, aside from rather obvious changes. She was no longer fourteen, but eighteen, and it was a rather obvious difference. She was taller, yes, but still rather petite. Her face was still full and heart shaped, and her eyes held the light of seeing the world and what it had to offer. Her curves had kicked in just a bit, but did not overwhelm her natural beauty. And her hair, once having been long, was now short and pixie like, but still it's natural color.

"Renge-chan," she nudged her manager, who had fallen asleep against the window. She had worked very hard for Haruhi since she had pulled her out of the mall, and was probably more exhausted then Haruhi herself. But, the idol continued to prod her manager until she sat up.

"Haaaaaruhi, are we there?" She yawned, rubbing at her tired eyes. Haruhi shook her head, looking out of the tinted windows of the car.

"No, but I wanted to ask you. Maybe it would be safer if I went to my old home, stayed with my father maybe," she suggested. It had been months since she'd seen her father in person, but she called him every time she had the chance. He had settled into a large house right outside of Tokyo, a gift from his daughter, and was happier then ever. He even ran his own 'bar' there. Haruhi smiled in fondness, her father had always been rather silly.

"I know you miss your father, Haruhi, but for your own personal safety and convenience, it would be best if you stayed at this hotel. I've already worked out everything with the manager… but, if you really wanted to… I could make a few phone calls," she pulled her cell from her large purse, but Haruhi shook her head.

"No, Renge, it'll be fine. I just need to visit him, eventually," she smiled, and Renge reflected it. "So what hotel am I staying at, anyways?" She asked as the car stopped. Renge handed her a pair of sunglasses and a large, men's shirt and jacket. She put on the glasses as Renge messed up her hair. It was easier for both of them if she disguised herself as a man.

"A new one, Ouran. Ootori recommended it, because Kyoya-kun has connections with the manager," she nodded. Ootori Kyoya was Hinote's producer and had been since she started. He was rather smug at times, and a little cynical and cold-hearted as well, but he was one of the best Ootori Records could offer. But that made plenty of sense, since he did own the company.

Haruhi opened the door, shrouding her face a bit with the collar of her jacket as she entered the hotel. Renge had been right about the time; there were no paparazzi, and the hotel wasn't even open for business yet. But, a rather beautiful man stood outside of the hotel, looking hardly older then Renge.

"Hinote, I presume?"

* * *


End file.
